1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for generating a hologram pattern using a depth image in the generation of the hologram pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancement of digital media equipment and image processing technologies, image resolution and quality has improved. Also, the emergence of three-dimensional (3D) TVs allows for a stereoscopic image viewing experience at home. However, a type of image reflecting view information such as a single-view two-dimensional (2D) image or a 2-view stereo 3D image has a limitation in providing a realistic sense.
For example, a stereo 3D image does not reflect a motion parallax resulting from a motion of a viewer. In a case of a multi-view 3D image, for example, 2-view or greater, there is an optimum viewing zone in which a realistic representation of a depth value is allowed, implying that, in turn, a realistic representation of a depth value is not supported outside the optimum viewing zone.
A hologram provides an accurate representation of a 3D object using intensity and phase information of light and an unlimited number of viewpoints and thus, is acclaimed as a natural 3D space representation technique.